New Page Templates
This is a list of all the types of templates you can use when creating a new page on the wiki. Simply click the link for the type of page you would like to add below and then click edit on the page. Copy the text and paste it on the new blank page you've created. For more detailed instructions on templates, see the templates page. For help editing, see the Editing Guide. Page Templates Item Pages *Item - use this page as a template for creating new items that are not location specific (crafting items, alchemy, food, crops, animals, fruit, loot) *Collecting Item Pages - use this template for any item that is found only in a certain location (like Butterflies, flowers, jewels, trees & bushes, resources) *Crop Page - use this to create new crop item pages *Building Page - use this to create new building pages Fishing Pages *Fish Pages - this template is for creating new fish pages *Fishing Rod Pages - this template is for creating new fishing rod pages Monster Pages *Monster - use this page as a template for creating new monster pages *Trap - use this page as a template to create new trap pages *Template:MonsterTypes - Use this to add the full monster/trap types list to existing pages or edit this list when new monster/trap types are released Location Pages *Location - use this page as a template for creating new location pages Gameplay Pages *Achievement - used to make new Achievements pages *Character - used to create new pages about characters *Quest - use this page as a template for creating new quest pages General Templates *Difficulty Level templates - Use ' ' on fish and monster pages to show an item's difficulty level *User Page - copy/paste this onto your user page and fill it in with your details *Hints and Spoilers - Use this to add a hint or spoiler to any page *Incomplete - Copy onto a page that is missing information to use this template - please do not edit this template. *Retired - Copy ' ' onto a page about content that was retired from the game - please do not edit this template. *Upcoming - Copy ' ' onto a page about content that has not yet been released but can be seen in the game's Almanac. Please do not edit this template. *Fan Favorite - Copy ' ' onto a page next to a special location name or monster to show a fan favorite for that item. Please do not edit this template. *Note - Copy the sample text on the template page to the location you'd like to use the template *Bug Alert - Copy the sample text from the template page to the game item page that is bugged. Please do not use this without proof from the devs that it is a bug for all (or most) players. Special Templates Most of the following templates are already included in pages listed above, but in case they need to be edited in the future are also listed here. *Quest Navigator - This is the quest navigation bar that appears on every quest page. *Almanac Template - Copy ' ' onto any page that has an almanac quote description. Please do not edit this template. *Crafting Template - Use this to add the recipe area to all craftable item pages *Homestead Building - use this to add the building requirements of any building you need to construct on your homestead *History Template - Use this to add version history info to all item and monster pages *Total Achievements - Use this to update the total achievement number across all listed areas. Category:Editing